


Mrs. Dalloway says she will buy the flowers herself, and screw Destiel

by wonderflonium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up on Tuesday morning with Derek still sleeping quietly next to him.  He stares up at the ceiling, thoughts running through his head.  He thinks about the Virginia Woolf book he had just finished for his British Literature class.  He reflects on this day’s coming events and the similarities between the book and the way his day was going to unfold.  He also recognizes the differences – he might be upset and considering a symbolic death in his life, but he is certainly not planning an actual suicide.  Come on, he thinks to himself, I’m pissed,but Destiel?  We kinda always knew that wasn’t gonna happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Dalloway says she will buy the flowers herself, and screw Destiel

Stiles and Derek had a schedule that they worked around together. Between Stiles’ classes and study schedule, and Derek’s construction job, they didn’t get much down time. So they made a compromise –Tuesdays, to watch Supernatural. Usually, it was just the two of them, but sometimes, when it appeared that the episode was going to be a big one, they would invite other members of the pack. Tuesday pack nights were rare, and absolutely cherished. This was going to be one of those nights: the promos inferred that some serious Destiel was going to happen on THIS Tuesday. So Stiles had invited everyone over for a big party, even while suspecting that the promos and internet rumors were a sham. This morning, he rolls over and prepares to slide out of bed.

Derek opens his eyes, and regards his husband with unabashed affection. “Hey, I know you have class, and that you have to shop for food and then cook. Can I get the flowers?” He asks quietly.

“Derek, I think I’ll buy the flowers myself.” Stiles replies.

Derek blinks slowly, and then quietly asks, “Is everything okay?”

Stiles looks back to the ceiling and sighs. “Probably, but can we maybe talk about this later, after this day has come to its’ conclusion?”

“Sure. Shit.” He scrambles out of bed and into his pants as quickly as possible. “Sorry, I just realized that I’m going to be late.” He leans over and kisses his husband. “Just let me know if I can do anything.” 

 

Stiles pulls his grocery list out of his messenger bag. 

Spaghetti and Turkey Meatballs

2 slices quality white bread  
3 Tbs buttermilk  
1 large egg yolk  
1 and ½ lbs ground lean turkey  
½ cup grated fresh parmesan cheese  
¼ cup minced fresh parsley  
2 garlic cloves, minced  
Salt   
Pepper  
Olive oil.

Dean and Castiel. Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. These names are going through Stiles’ head while he reads his shopping list and pulls the items from the shelves. Flashbacks of interviews, quotes from stories, and various other thoughts flicker through his consciousness.

2 cans crushed tomatoes  
I can diced tomatoes  
1 onion, minced  
Salt  
4 garlic cloves, minced  
Crushed red pepper flakes  
1 lb. spaghetti   
Fresh pepper  
3 Tbs shredded fresh basil

Stiles’ love for Derek is without question, both to him and his partner and to everyone who has ever witnessed their interactions. They are rock solid. One of the things that brought them together was their shared love of Supernatural and the Destiel relationship. As Stiles shops, the understanding that he woke up with intensifies. He continues shopping for dessert ingredients.

Chocolate Pots de Crème

1 ½ cups heavy cream  
1 ½ cups milk  
½ of a bag of 12 oz. semi-sweet chocolate chips  
6 egg yolks  
2 egg whites  
½ cups sugar  
1 ½ tsp cocoa powder  
1 ½ tsp real vanilla extract

He collects all of his cooking ingredients and moves on to the flower shop. 

The bell rings as he walks in the door. Ethan stands up from behind the counter and greets him warmly. “Stiles!” he says.

“Hey Ethan, I’m here for the flowers for pack night.”

Ethan scrutinizes the young man closely. “So, I’m guessing maybe not the usual roses and/or daffodils or tulips?”

“No,” Stiles replies, “I’m thinking maybe both traditional lilies and calla lilies.”

 

Stiles cooks, the pack gathers, and they watch the episode of Supernatural. Destiel doesn’t happen. Everyone looks at Stiles with sympathy. Shockingly, Stiles shrugs at them, and says, “Hey guys, I think that maybe I’m over this particular little obsession of mine.”

Hugs and kisses are exchanged, and the rest of the friends go on about their way. 

Derek tugs his husband over to the couch by his hand, sits him down, and pulls him into his chest with a two armed hug. Stiles hums happily with his back cradled by Derek’s chest.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, Boo?”

“What happened today?”

Stiles sighs. “I’ve been reading Mrs. Dalloway by Virginia Woolf.”

“Ummmm, yeah, and?” Derek replies.

Stiles sighs again. “It’s about this woman in stuffy British times who spends this day planning a party, and the whole time she is doing this, she is contemplating suicide.”

Derek panics and flips Stiles around to look him in the eye.

“Stiles….,”

“Shit, no Derek, it’s not like that. It’s just, this Destiel thing. It’s not gonna happen. Like, ever. We’ve held to our Tuesday night Supernatural thing as a couple night, even when other people are invited, and it’s kinda our thing. I realized reading Virginia Woolf that this is never going to happen. But that doesn’t mean that you and I, that we’re doomed or something. So I shopped today, and prepared for this party, and bought the lilies (instead of roses and stuff) contemplating symbolically killing off Destiel. We’ve kinda always linked their success to our success, even if only subconsciously, and that’s just wrong. No more Tuesday nights. Let’s pick another night and another theme. Mr. Hale-Stilinski, I bought the flowers myself. Destiel may never happen, but hopefully Stiles and Derek, Sterek, will live on in our hearts and lives forever....."

Stiles tries to explain, then gets totally interrupted by one Mr. Hale-Stilinski's lips. 

"Sterek, huh? I suppose I can live with that."


End file.
